The babysitter
by kookylover98
Summary: Bowser is going on a far way buisness trip leaving the kooplaings with a babysitter. What they dont know is that the babysitter is being followed by a killer who wants revenge along with his girlfriend who also wants revenge on Ludwig. Will Ludwig and Violent be able to save themselves and the koopalings?
1. Chapter 1: Who is shehe?

Chapter 1 who is she/he?

Hiiiiii! this is my very first fanfic yay lol. Anyways i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer i do not own none of the mario characters just my OCs.

/

Bowser's Castle

Junior: But Dad! We don't need a stinking babysitter we have Kamek!

Bowser: Junior, Kamek is terribly ill right now he is in the hospital and I have to go to very long far away meeting.

Junior: But Ludwig can watch after us he

always has!

Bowser: Well last time i let Ludwig in charged you idiots decided to give him chocolate! When i came back the whole castle was a mess!

Junior: Oh come on dad it wasn't that bad! I mean sure he filled the indoor swimming pool with lava. But-

Bowser: (interrupting junior) He also destroyed half the castle!

Junior: Well how were we suppose to know he would go nuts just by 1 chocolate bar!

Bowser: Grrr...theres a reason why they used to call him Kooky!

Junior: Ugh don't remind me his laugh is way way more creepier than Iggy's!

Iggy: (in the distant) I heard that you jerk!

Bowser: Junior you guys are getting a

Babysitter and thats that!

Ludwig: (entering the room) Fazzer i think you are just vasting you time vith a babysitter. I reassure you that i vill not let them trick me into eating chocolate anymore. That really was a big mistake. You have my word...

Bowser: Sorry Ludwig but the babysitter is on her way her as we know it.

Ludwig: FINE! Vaste your money on a babysitter ve don't even need. I vill go tell the others.

With that Ludwig left muttering to himself. Junior left after Ludwig.

Gameroom

Roy: Hahahaha Morton you suck at guitar hero!

Morton: It's because i have 3 broken fingers Roy! Anyways have you heard King dad is hiring a babysitter cause-

Roy: (inturrupting Morton) Yea yea i know about that...YES HIGHSCORE!

On the other side of the game room was Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry playing Twister Wendy was watching them.

Iggy: Come on change already I'm tired of have Larry's butt in my face!

Larry: Well mybad!

Lemmy: Guys i can't reach the blue!

Iggy: Well try at least I'm uncomfortable!

After finally moving around Larry was facing Wendy while Iggy and Lemmy were tangled up.

Larry: Hey Wendy did you hear were going to have a babysitter?"

Wendy: "Yea like i hope shes a girl!

Roy and Morton join in on the conversation.

Roy: Yea a hot chick would be good!

Morton: I know right if we have a girl as a babysitter it would be very very very very very very very very very very very...

Larry: GOOD WE GET IT MORTON! Beside if shes a hot chick I will enjoy having me a babysitter.

Iggy: Me too!

Lemmy: Psh if shes a teen she would definalty go for me or Ludwig sine were the oldest she won't go after a bunch of kids like you idiots!

And with that they all started beating each other up.

Wendy: Idiots...

Ludwig entered the game room comfused stared at his sibling beating each other.

Ludwig: ENOUGH!

They stopped when they heard Ludwig and got up.

Ludwig: I came to inform you guys that she vill get here in a couple of minutes and that you all must behave vhen she gets here.

Roy: My soon to be girlfriend is almost here!

Wendy: Is she like pretty?

Ludwig: I do not know all i know is that she vill be staying vith us for 3 veeks and that ve shall be kind to her and be cruel.

Larry: So we have to be nice?

Morton: Hot or not we have to be cruel it's kinda of our thing!

Iggy: Yea!

Ludwig: Enough! These are all King Dads orders and thats that! Now go to the main lobby vhere ve shall stay until she arrives.

Iggy: Well do you know her name?

Ludwig: Violent.

/

Well thats it! i'm going ahead and do chapter 2 and 3 i hope you guys enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hi I'm Violent

Chaper 2 Hi i'm Violent.

Hi! Like i said this is my first time hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer i donot owe anything from nintendo but i owe my OC!

/

The koopalings all went to the main lobby waiting for their new babysitter. The doorbell rang they all looked at each other with exciment. Bowser went to the door followed by the kooplaings and Junior. Before opening the door he gave the koopalings and jumior a look that said don't screw this up or i'll burn yall alive! Bowser opened the door to reveal a skinny girl standing there.

She had white feathers a beak and pink/purple eyes that seemed to glow. She was wearing a deep dark purple dress which looked ripped at the end. Her hair was to her shoulder and was deep dark purple. She smiled as Bowser opened the door.

Bowser: You coming in or what?

Violent: Jeez that was welcoming...

Bowser: (eyed her and smiled) Yup you'll fit in just great. Meet the idiots you have to babysit.

Koopalings and Junior: HEY!

Bowser: Well i have to go I'm late. Violent, Ludwig will show u around help you since he's the oldest he will get you where you need to be. Ludwig help her when she needs it okey. Bye kids!

And just like that Bowser left them with the babysitter.

Violent: Ok so hi guys and girl tell me a little about yourself. I'm Violent by the way.

Junior: I'm Bowser Jr. but you can call me Junior. I'm a good artist. I'm the youngest too.

Violent: That great...

Larry: And I'm Larry second youngest. I love plants and I'm also a vegetarian!

Violent: Hahaha me too!

Morton: Hi! I'm Morton Koopa Junior! I know what your thinking where did junior come from! Well my grandfather Morton and i look just alike so thats why I'm know as Morton Koopa Jr.! I am very happy to meet you! You seem so very very very-

Koopalings and Violent: SHUTUP!

Violent: Your such a chatter box.

Wendy: Well anyways lets go one to me the only girl in this family. I'm Wendy O. Koopa. I love clothes and makeup and other stuff!

Violent: Oy

Iggy: Hello im Iggy and i love to make machines! I also have a pet chain chop!

Violent: Aww i love Chain Chomps!

Roy: Roy Koopa but sooner or later you can call me you boyfriend.

Violent: Roy sounds better...

Lemmy: (Lemmy rolled in) Hi! I'm Lemmy!

Violent: Whoa! You got great balance! Haahahaha I just love you hair you and Iggy look alike!

Iggy: Were kinda like twins

Lemmy: Yea!

Violent: Hhahaha thats cool. So, so far i've ment Junior, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy...so that must mean your Ludwig.

Ludwig: Vhy yes i am. Nice to meet you Violent.

Violent: Ohhh very polite too. So i guess your gonna help me with your brothers and sister?

Ludwig: Yes i must since you don't know your vay around this castle i shall show you. (to his siblings) You guys may go back to whatever it is you always do to entertain yourself.

Once he said that they all went there seperate ways to either their rooms or the game room.

Ludwig: Come Violent i shall show you your room... vell you can choose a room.

Violent nodded and was about to grab her suitcase until Ludwig beat her to it.

Violent: Oh thank you Ludwig.

She began following him up the stairs.

/

Well thats all for now i will contuine on with ch.3 next . Thanxs for reading! :) Oh im going all the way to chapter 4.


	3. Chapter 3: The tour around the castle

Chapter 3 The tour around the castle

Hello thanks for reading chapter 1&2 heres 3 enjoy.

Disclaimer: i dont owe anything except fpr my OC

/

Violent followed Ludwig until they came across 2 rooms.

Ludwig: These 2 rooms are available look around the two and tell me which one you would like.

Violent went to the first one she saw a king size bed, a closet, a window, and a plasma t.v. In the other room was a normal size bed, walk in closet, a patio, built in bathroom, and a t.v.

Violent: I like this room it seems more private than the first one.

Ludwig: Very vell then (set her suitcase down) Let me show you around then.

Violent: Wait before we go can you tell me a bit about yourself all i know is your name.

Ludwig: Very vell. I am the oldest of my siblings. I have a love for music. I'm a genuis. I tend to stay in my room most the time. I play many instrument etc.,. That is all someone should know about me.

Violent: Oh so how old are you really?

Ludwig: I am 17.

Violent: Your just One year older than me. Anyways lets began our tour."

After showing her the dining room, kitchen, game room, library, healing room, throne room, etc,.,. Ludwig came to kinda like this Violent girl she seemed to understand him and he also understood her.

Violent: Whoa this is a huge castle I don't think I remember half the castle!

Ludwig: You'll get it in a while. Now before I leave if you need any help vhat so ever just go around the corner my vroom is the dark blue door. Come to me if you have any questions vhat so ever.

Violent: Thank you so much Ludwig I'll see you in the morning then."

Ludwig: vhy of course goodnight.

Violent watch as Ludwig disappeared around the corner. She liked him he was polite and seem to understand her a lot. She likes his accent to. She liked the castle as well but something felt wrong something like as if something bad was coming. This feeling scarred Violent but she shook It off and began unpacking. The feeling kept coming.

/

Well that's chapter 3 on to chapter 4. Hope your enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4: There's something going on

Chapter 4 Theres something going on...

Hi this chapter 4 hope youy enjoying to.

Dislaimer: Don't own anything except my OC

/

Violent was already getting cozy in her new room. She was over joyed that she was gone from 'that place' once and for all. Although she still had that terrifying feeling coming again. She decided to write in her diary. (Yes she owes a diary lol)

_'Dear diary,_

_Today is my first day at the castle. I thought i would never get out of my old home. Bad things happned to there. I just hope leaving that house was a right thing to do i should have listened to my friends to never even buy that house out. The lady never told me about the neighbor. Now it's different. He will never find me I am safe for now.'_

Violent stopped when she heard a faint noise. '_What was that?'_ she thought. She got up and opened her door just a creak. All she saw was darkness. '_ I am the babysitter of these kids. I'm responsible for them we__'__re the only ones in this castle so i should check it out. Maybe i should wake Ludwig just in case' she thought. _Violent grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. She left her room and quickly went to get Ludwig. She knocked a couple of times and finally a sleepy koopaling opened the door.

Ludwig: (yawn) Violent? Vhats going on? Are you ok?

Violent: Yea i'm ok it's just that I um heard a noise...and i thought we should check it out...just in case it isn't an intruder.

Ludwig: (looking at her suispiously) Are you ok? You seemed very scared and shaken?

Violent: I...I mean... I just thought we should check it out ok?

After looking at her for quite sometime they heard a loud crash. Violent screamed while Ludwig quickly grabbed the flashlight from Violent and motioned her to follow him. Ludwig leaded him and Violent down the stairs towards the kitchen.

They went in they heard loud crash again but this time Ludwig covered Violent's mouth before letting out a scream and both listened quietly. '_I vonder if it really is an intruder' _thought Ludwig. _'Oh please let it be one of the kids. Please don't let it be him again he did horrible horrible things to me i might not be lucky this time.' _thought Violent but this time she was shaking. Finally Ludwig found the light switch and turned the lights on. It was all clear nobody but them was inside. They doubled checked and were right nobody.

Ludwig: Vhat? Theres nothing!?

Violent: Lets go check if the others are asleep.

Ludwig:Good idea.

They checked and then ended up waking everyone up.

Larry: What is the matter with you two waking us up at 4 in the morning!?

The others besides Violent and Ludwig: YEAH!

Ludwig: I am sorry for vaking you up but Violent and I heard some noise and we were wondering-

BANG!

Everyone jumped.

Iggy: What in the!

Lemmy: What was that!?

Ludwig: Quickly it came from upstairs!

Violent: Wait! No! STOP! You guys i thinking we should leave the little ones stay! Just in case.

Ludwig: Shes right. Jr., Larry, Morton, stay vith Wendy. Roy you stay just in case something happens. Iggy, Lemmy, Violent come vith me.

They did as was told. Ludwig went upstair with Iggy, Lemmy, Violent. Ludwig told them to hush. They listened and heard the sound of paper getting crumbled up. Ludwig and the others quietly came closer to the noise and stopped in front of the library. Lemmy told them in 3 they burst in there. They agreed. 1...2...3

Ludwig and Violent bursted in followed by Iggy and Lemmy only to find the library a total mess. Papers ripped outta books, ink everywhere but what caught there attention the most was the family photo of the koopalings and Bowser. All the koopalings photos were scratched out.

Ludwig: My-

Lemmy: God

Violent: Ummm...g..guys? L...look!

They followed her to where she was and saw in giant letters a note written to them and Violent.

_'YOU THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER FIND YOU DIDN'T YOU VIOLENT? WELL GUESS WHAT I DID AND I SEE YOU HAVE NEW FRIENDS AS WELL HUH? WELL I GUESS KILLING THEM WOULD BE JUST AS FUN AS KILLING YOU! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU GUYS ONE BY ONE.'_ ...

Everyone was silent after reading the note that was until they heard a loud scream from downstairs.

To be continued?

/

Well thats it for now! I hope you like it! Oh and in the next chapter you will learn more about this...'person' that is planning on killing them. Well i hope you enjoyed it please P.M me if you have questions or suggestions i would very much love to hear your opinions! They matter to me ummm please don't forget to review! ^_^ goodbye! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Secret told

Chapter 5 secret told

Hello! I would like to thank those who read and espically thank perfectgamer8 for leaving a review thank you. It made me happy seeing at least someone leaving a review but anyways heres chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Don't owe any mario just my OC.

/

Everyone jumped starled by the scream from downstairs.

Ludwig: That sounded like Wendy!

Violent: Come on!

Everyone quickly headed downstairs. Half way there they all heard a loud crashing of a window. Once they got there they found Wendy trying to help the past out Roy. Violent noticed a window broken as well.

Lemmy: W-what happened?

Larry: I-i don't know one minute we were here waiting on you guys to come back the next a man ran past by and stopped and looked at us. He was coming towards us with t-this r-really sc-scary smile...

Junior: Y-yea but then Roy tried to punch the guy but he was strong that be pushed Roy against the wall and kept punching him until Roy fell unconscious!

Violent: (gasp) D-did y-you guys say it was a man?

Morton: Yes...

Violent: can you guys tell me what he looked like?

Morton: He had black hair slide back, big crazy red eyes, he was tall but skinny-

Junior: Don't forget strong!

Larry: And that creepy creepy smile!

Morton: Yea that too! He even had that sinister laugh like you and king dad Ludwig!

Ludwig: (glares) I do not ha...never mind.

Wendy: He said something to us too.

Ludwig: Vhat did he say?

Wendy: (starts trembling) H-he said he will be back for us. A-and if we call the cops we will surley get killed...slowly...a-and painfully.

Silent.

Ludwig: Morton, Iggy help me carry Roy to his room. AND everyone please choose someone to stay vith for the night it is dangerous ve all have those built-in speakers so ve can communicate vith each other vithout leaving the room.

Larry: Can Junior,Lemmy,Iggy and i sleep together?

Ludwig: Yes but please lock your door and vindows.

Lemmy: I'll make sure.

Wendy: I'm going to stay with Roy just in case he needs help or anything.

Ludwig: (nodding) Very vell but Morton stay vith them just in case. So does everybody have partners? Larry,Iggy,Lemmy,Junior you are all together right?

Lemmy,Iggy,Larry,Junior: Right!

Ludwig: Wendy,Roy and Morton you are all together right?

Wendy and Morton: Right. We'll also watch after Roy.

Violent: Please in the morning wait for either me or Ludwig to come to your doors for breakfast. If someone knocks please don't answer our secret word code is...umm...(in whisper) Cherry pie ok?

Everyone: Ok

Ludwig: Now please leave to your rooms and MAKE SURE to lock the vindows,doors anything! Violent and I vill go around the castle to make sure every entrance vill be locked.

Violent: Nobody can get in or out.

With that said everyone went to their rooms quicky as told. Ludwig, Morton,Iggy carried Roy to his room. After that Ludwig and Violent went through the whole castle to make sure nobody else was inside and that every door,window,chimney etc was closed. When they were done they went to Violents room. Violent had asked Ludwig to stay with her plus she need to inform him something.

Ludwig: Are you sure you vant me to stay with you?

Violent: Positive. Umm Ludwig?

Ludwig: Yes?

Violent: Can i tell you something that will make all of this thats happening make sense?

Ludwig: Yes that vould be very helpful i suppose.

Violent: Jacob...the man his name is Jacob. I knew him. When I first moved to Darkland I bought this place out. I thought it looked nice but my friends Stacy and Lori told me it looked bad and dangerous i ignored them and bought it anyways the sales lady didn't tell me about the neighbor. I began realizing that he was spying on me. When i eat,sleep,shower,etc. I began getting creeped out so i told my boyfriend Mike. He came down to my house he cheered me up and months later he moved in. Big mistake. Turned out the nieghbor was in love with me. Mike left to go to work one day. I was in the kitchen making some vegetable soup. I didn't hear him come in. I was taken by surprise to see Jacob standing behind me. He had a sinister crooked smile on his face. I was scarred when he grabbed me and then h-he began touching me...h-he w-was too strong and had a tight grip on me that i couldn't get away. 1 hour later Jacob left after what h-h-he did to me!

Violent began crying. Ludwig was angry and sad that this girl he came to know was raped by this man who is trying to kill them. He hugged her and she cried for what seemed a long time finally she spoke again between sobs.

Violent: M-mike came home...he saw me at the corner of the kitchen ground rolled up in a ball. Mike asked what had happend i showed him my bruised body and face then he became angry. Mike grabbed a butcher knife and headed towards Jacobs house. It's been two hours when he left i began to worry that i called my friends they told me they'd come in about 5 minutes. So i decided to see what was taking Mike so long. I was horrified when i got there the door was open i walked in. I saw blood and then i saw Mike's body...with the butcher's knife stuck on his head. I screamed and ran back to my house. Lori came and once i opened the door she seemed scared i asked what was it? She didn't have time to answer because s-she got shot by Jacob. I was scarred when he reached out towards me but Stacy showed up and she used her pepper spray on Jacob we both began running towards her car but i-it happened so fast one moment we were running towards the car next Stacy fell with a knife stuck on her back i tried to make her stand but she was dead. Jacob found me and grabbed me. I was tortured by him but i escaped. I found the police and they went after him...but never found him. A-a-and now his here after you guys because of me! I am so so so sorry! Its all my fault you innocent kids are in this!

Violent was sobbing loudly. Ludwig frowned then he began calming her down by saying.

Ludwig: Shhh shhh Violent it's not your fault you vanted to start over have a normal life again after vhat that monster did to you but he found you and now he's after us. Don't worry we will be okey. We will make it. I will die for my siblings and you just to make sure you are alright i won't allow any of my siblings die before me or king dad.

Violent: (sniff sniff) Thanks Ludwig...but im just worried about you and your siblings its my fault for bringing this monster to your lives.

Ludwig: We'll make it don't worry.

Violent saw how Ludwig clenched his jaw and fist. Then he asked her.

Ludwig: Violent...did this Jacob do anything else to you besides...(coughs) rape you?

Violent: ( nodding) He wrote something on my back with his knife its probably a scar by now i don't know what it says though let me show you. (lifts up shirt to show him her back.) I don't know if you can read it.

Ludwig: (reading outloud) Your mine and always will be mine! If your find someone you love they will be the first to go. Thats all it says.

Violent: ( pulls shirt down) He killed my boyfriend Mike...

Ludwig: Do you miss him?

Violent: Yes i do actually you quite remind me of my Mike. He had blue hair but his was curly. He also had a deep voice similiar to yours but your accent is really really ho- i mean cool!

Ludwig: Thanks?

Violent: So Ludwig how about you? You have any girlfriends? (sniffs and laughs)

Ludwig: Yes actually i've had.

Violent: Who were they?

Ludwig: Grace, Kacy, Crystal, and Karma. They vere all quite a handful. But the reason ve all broke up was that ve vere to different. Grace she was a airhead. Kacy she was too loud and annoying. Crystal she was well to weird.

Karma she was quite special but i found out she was cheating on me with 3 other koopas. She broke my heart that day.

Violent: Oh Ludwig i'm sorry for what she had did to you! Why would someone cheat on someone like you!

Ludwig and Violent kept talking and then they realized the time it was 6 a.m. They barley had any sleep. They decided to sleep for at least 2 or 3 hrs then check the whole castle again. They had to be extra careful from now on. No matter what they had to watch they younger ones.

Deep in the forest was Jacob watching through a telescope inside Violents room. He watched Ludwig and Violent talking together. He saw how Ludwig comfort Violent. This made him mad.

_'Looks like i know who's my main target. I'm going to make that blue-headed weirdo pay. And also that bitch Violent.'_

?: Jacob my love are we ready to proceed as plan?

Jacob: Why of course my love we're going to make these 2 basterds pay!

Tbc?

/

Thats all! Next is chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: No!

Chapter 6 No!

Hi again so yeah got back from scholl and decided to write this along to go with chapter 5. Heres chapter 6 enjoy!:)

Discalimer: i don't owe anything cept my OCs.

/

Morning came and Ludwig was the first to wake up at 10. He looked and saw Violent asleep in her new bed. He quietly got up from the sofa he had slept in and stretched. Next he went to look out the window. _'Nothing'_ he thought. _'Now let me get this straight a pycho killer is after us. If ve call the police he vould strike fast. Vhat if i call Mario? No don't be stupid Ludwig he von't help us vorth shit. Looks like you have to think about a plan. I shall keep a close eye on everyone. This Jacob must be really strong to take out Roy. But I'm twice as strong than Roy maybe I can protect my siblings. But all at once! Impossible! Violent shes strong but not koopa strong shes half human half owl. So this means i must protect her as vell...but how! Think Ludwig THINK!-'_

Violent: L-ludwig? You (yawns) ok? You seem scarred.

Ludwig: (jumps then turns around) Good morning Violent, I'm just thinking of a plan to keep my siblings safe that's all.

Violent: We have to check out the whole caslte before letting the others out i shall check all of downstairs and you go check upstairs.

Ludwig: (shakes head) No Violent ve shall check together. We must all stay togetehr who knows if his inside or not.

Violent: Oh right right sorry lets go check then but let me change first.

Ludwig waited for Violent to come out from her bathroom. After she was done they checked every place in the castle. Then they went to each of the koopalings room and said the secret code 'cherry pie' and soon they all went to go eat breakfast.

Larry: Luddy? Can we go to the gameroom?

Violent: (giggles) Luddy?

Ludwig: (glares at Larry) I told you never to call me Luddy. Its Ludwig...LUDWIG not Luddy, Lu, or Kooky.

Larry: Sorry! But can we! Please!

Violent: Sure we can all go after everyones done we have to keep a really close eye on you guys.

Soon they all finished. Ludwig and Violent lead them to the gameroom and made sure it was safe. Soon Ludwig and Violent left to call Bowser.

Throne room

Ludwig: Here dial this number.

Violent: (Dials number on phone)

'_Ring Ring Ring'_

'_Ring Ring Ring'_

'_We're sorry but the person your are calling cannot answer the phone right now please try again'_

Ludwig: Hmmm lets try his other number.

Violent: Other? You mean Bowser has 2 phone numbers?

Ludwig: No don't be silly….he has 58.

Violent: What!?

Gameroom

The koopalings were each playing a game. Wendy was reading a magazine. Larry and Junior was playing the wii. Roy was punching his punching bag while Morton holded it still for him. Lemmy and Iggy were playing battleship.

Iggy: Yea! I just sunk your third battleship in your face!

Lemmy: (cursing under his breathe)

On the other side was Roy, Wendy, Morton.

Roy: I'm tired and bored here I'm going to the gym!

Wendy: Roy what if that guy comes back!

Roy: Lil sister don't worry I was just tired last night I can take him in no time.

Morton: But Roy Ludwig and Violent said not to leave no matter what!

Roy: So? I'm leaving if you bozo's wanna stay then stay! (left the gameroom)

Wendy: Wait I'm coming too! (leaves the gameroom)

Morton: Wait up for me! (run after them)

Lemmy and Iggy are still playing finally Lemmy gets tired and decides to leave.

Lemmy: Man this game sucks goomba I'm leaving.

Iggy: But didn't Ludwig and Violent say not to leave?

Lemmy: I dunno bye! (rolls out the room)

Iggy: Lemmy! Wait up! (leaves)

Larry and Junior are the only ones inside the gameroom. They were concentrated on the game that they didn't even know there siblings left. Nor did they know a strange dark figure enter the room.

Larry: Junior watch out for that zombie!

Junior: Whoa! That was close thanks for shooting it Lar!

Larry: Yea yea no prob anyways we have to find the last survivors if we wanna go to the next level.

Junior: Right!

The lights go off.

Throne room

Ludwig: The lights?

Violent: (gasp) THE KIDS!

Ludwig and Violent rush out the throne room and run straight into Lemmy and Iggy.

Gym room

Roy: Hey! What happened to the lights?

Wendy: Ohhh I knew this was a bad terrible idea!

Morton: I think I hear Ludwig's voice.

Roy: Well lets go find him.

Lobby

Ludwig: Vhy are you idiots out of the gameroom vhen you 2 know ve have a killer after our asses!

Iggy: I tried to tell him!

Roy: Hey! Whats with the yelling!?

Violent: Roy, Wendy, Morton!?

Lemmy: Seeeee! They left the gameroom to why don't they get yelled at?

Gameroom

Junior: L-lary I'm scared!

Larry: Where are the others at!?

Junior: They probably left.

Larry: Junior stop breathing so hard! Its scaring me!

Junior: L-Larry! T-that's n-not m-m-me!

The dark figure quickly pushes Larry down causing Larry to hit his head on a near-by table.

Junior:Larry!

Larry is knocked out leaving poor Junior by himself.

The dark figure turns on a flashlight only to reveal Jacob!

Jacob: Come out come out where ever you are….JUNIOR! Ahahahahah

Junior: L-leave me alone!

Jacob: I don't think so little boy! I came to kill you! (pulls out knife)

Junior: (starts shaking in fear) H-help! L-larry wake up someone HELP!

Jacob: Ah ah ah screaming for help never works….Ahahahahahaha!

Lobby

Ludwig and the others were arguing while Violent was far from the argument. Since she's half owl she heard a cry of help. Violent tried to listen and she heard it again. She turned to tell the others but they didn't pay attention. Then it hit her….Larry and Junior were missing from the group! Wasting no time she bolted up the stairs towards the gameroom. Followed by the others as well

Gameroom

Junior: AHHHHHHH!

Jacob had just stabbed Junior in the shoulder. Then his leg. Luckily for Junior his shell was the only protection for now. Jacob frustrated grabbed a near by vase and threw it hard at Junior causing Junior to fall unconscious. Larry had just woke up and saw his bleeding hurt little brother on the ground. He saw Jacob coming towards him with a knife. Larry quickly got up and ran full speed towards Jacob causing Jacob to fall on the ground. Larry on top of Jacob started scratching him in the face. But Jacob was quick he grabbed the knife and stabbed Larry multiple of times on the stomach forcing it to go in through Larry's shell.

Larry was getting dizzy and fell off of Jacob. Slowly Jacob got back up with that sinister smile on his face with glowing red eyes Raised the knife over his head waiting to aim at the hurt Larry until...Violent came bursting through the doors.

Violent: (gasp) Larry! NO!

Violent quickly ran towards Jacob and kicked the knife out his hands and punched him in the face. Jacob stumbled over the sofa and fell on broken glass. Ludwig came in, worried crossed his face when he saw Larry and Junior. 'no' was all that he said when he saw them. Ludwig turned only to see Violent and Jacob fighting with each other. Violent was trying to fight back but he was just too strong. Then she heard a loud roar and watched as Jacob was flungged across the room. She saw Ludwig but, he was different. His icy blue eyes were now flaming red just like his father's eyes. Ludwig lifted Jacob with one hand and slammed him down the floor with great force and began beating the living hell out of Jacob. Violent saw as the others come in. Horrified was there expression.

Violent: Quick! Roy! Morton! Take Junior and Larry to the healing room now! Use the potions!

They nodded and quickly grabbed Larry and Junior and took them to the healing room. Violent watched them but then turned her attention fast towards Ludwig and Jacob. Ludwig grabbed Jacob and threw him out the window. Violent calmed Ludwig down then Wendy appeared with a huge smile on her face. That was all it took for Ludwig and Violent to calm down. Larry and Junior were ok. Ludwig rushed towards the healing room to check on them. Violent was a little behind but was grabbed by something. The person pulled her in a dark room.

Violent: Hello who's there?

?: Hello Violent…

Violent: Who is-Who are you? Show yourself!

The lights turned on and the person was revealed to Violent she gasped.

Violent: Wait…who are you?

Karma: Karma Ludwig's ex and your that Violent girl. Huh?

Violent: R-right?

Karma smirked at Violent and then pulled out a small round object it was a smoke bomb. Karma pulled the string out all of a sudden pink smoke popped out and Violent began to feel dizzy.

Violent: Ugh w-what is this? W-what are you doing?

Karma: You see ever since Ludwig broke up with me I wanted my revenge on him and I see that he likes you and also. Plus Jacob wants revenge on you isn't that right Jacob?

Jacob: Yes dear. Why hello there Violent.

Violent: Wait what!? Whats going on!?

Karma: Well me and Jacob met not to long ago and we both fell in love then we found out about you were babysitting King Bowsers kids and that also means Ludwig!

Jacob: Yes and so me and Karma deciced we could get our revenge together!

They both began to laugh evily and soon Violent began feeling strange then Karma and Jacob left. Violent was alone. Then Wendy barged in the room and looked at Violent with comfusion.

Wendy: Violent? What are you doing In here?

Violent: (comfused) I don't know actually.

Wendy: (shrugs) Anyways Ludwig is fuming mad come on.

Violent looks around and feels weird but she dosen't remember a thing about Karma and Jacob. She shrugs it off and walks towards the healing room where Ludwig was fuming mad.

/

Well that's all I apologize if this sucked goombas! Sorry


	7. Chapter 7:Ludwigs choice

Chapter 7 Ludwig's choice

Hi! heres chapter 7.!

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except for my OCs.

/

Soon as Violent and Wendy came then everyone had to outside so Ludwig wouldn't wake Larry or Junior. Everyone stood outside of the healing room where the badly injured Larry and Junior were in. Ludwig was very angry at the others for leaving the 2 yougest alone.

Ludwig: You idiots! They could have been killed! If it vasn't for Violent's great hearing ve vould be crying right now!

Wendy: W-were sorry Ludwig! How were we suppose to know this would happen?

Ludwig: HOW!? There vas a crazy killing person after us and you still ask how vere you suppose to know! How stupid are you idiots!?

Violent: Ludwig they apologized several times i think your going way to harsh on them lets just all be happy everyones alrig-

Ludwig: ALRIGHT!? No! Larry vas this close to dying so vas Junior! And your telling me i'm being harsh on them!? Vell Violent you don't know me very vell! In fact i don't see vhy your still here! If King dad just listened to me and Junior and let me vatch over them NONE of this vould be happening!

Violent and everyone was quiet. Then Violent spoke but you can tell she was hurt by the sound of her voice.

Violent: Yea your right i DON'T know you and i'm gald i don't! Your a jerk! I thought you were sweet and nice and a gentleman but you know what? I WAS WRONG! You know what i'll just go and leave you guys alone! There happy!

Violent didn't look at Ludwig but he knew she was crying. Violent went upstairs to get her things and go. Ludwig's eyes turned from flaming red to cold icy blue eyes but they were hurt. Ludwig turned only to see everyone glaring at him.

Roy: Dude you may be cruel but this time you went way to far.

Lemmy: Yea and you call us stupid idiots.

Wendy: Your a jerk it's not her fault this guy fell in love with her and wants to kill us.

Ludwig: I know...i'm going to go talk to her.

Violent's room

Vioent was in her room crying and violently packing her stuff. _'He didn't mean it did he? Of course he did! Why else would he have said it to you face! No he was just mad thats all...No! He meant every last word!' _Violent was now crying in anger. Ludwig was outside her door and heard her crying. He sighs and enters the room only to get yelled at.

Violent: (sniffs) What do you want!

Ludwig: (looks down to the floor) I just vanted t-

Violent: To what!? Yell at me about how all this is my fault again!?

Ludwig: No i just vanted to tell yo-

Violent: Ypu know what Luwdig just save it! You said enough. You hate me.

Ludwig: Vhat!? I don't hate you Violent i never said I hated you. Look I vas just mad that's it I'm sorry.

Violent: (sigh) It's ok but I apologize for over reacting. Look lets just call Bowser he could know whats happening.

Violent walks out she seems suspicious and had that weird tone in her voice. Ludwig decided to keep an eye on her. She's acting very weird.

Ludwig: Hmmmm it's not safe here or there no matter vhat that guy finds a vay to get in…..That's it! Peach's room! Fazzer always wanted Peach to be safe and locked tight. And the room he ordered the hammer bros to build for her is perfect for my siblings! It has it's own kitchen, bathroom, bed, tv, anything! I can have them stay in there safe and sound!

Ludwig rushed downstairs to find his siblings sitting on the ground bored. Violent was dialing Bowser's 23rd number.

Ludwig: Everyone pay attention!

Everyone looked at Ludwig.

Ludwig: I have made a clear decision for all of you. Wher you can all be safe and entertained.

Violent: What is it Luddy?

Ludwig: I have been thinking an- vait vhat did you call me Violent?

Violent: Umm I said Ludwig!

Ludwig: Hmmm okey anyways like I was saying I made a decision that all of you is to go stay in Princess Peach room. I shall be the one not in there I will be outside making sure nobody can get in alright?

Roy: So we all stay in there while you guard the door?

Ludwig: Yes.

Wendy: Ok I'm in I don't wanna get hurt or anything like Larry and Junior.

Everyone: Yeah

Ludwig: Vell I vould like for all of you to pack some of your favorite belongings and meet me at Peach's room ok.

Everyone: ok

Ludwig watched as his siblings left except for Violent who was looking everywhere as if she never been in the castle before. Then she walked away. Soon everyone was waiting at Peach's room which was in the dungen. Ludwig was carrying Larry and Junior. He unlocked the lock and let everyone go inside.

Lemmy: Whoa no wonder King dad dosen't want us in here….ITS AWSOME!

Everyone was looking around and soon Ludwig was ready to close the door when he was stopped by Violent.

Ludwig: (comfused) Huh?

Violent: I'm staying out here with you.

Ludwig: Are you sure?

Violent: 100%

After telling the koopalings every rule about the new safe room for them Ludwig locked them up. He hid the key to the lock in his hair. Then walked upstairs. He found Violent she seemed like she was deep in thought.

Ludwig: Violent?

Violent: What.

Ludwig: Are you alright you seem…I dunno strange.

Violent: Its nothing.

Night came soon so Ludwig went to his room but as he was walking towards there he saw Violent just sitting in her bed she seemed like she was lost or something. Ludwig shrugged and entered his room and fell asleep.

/

Well that's it chapter 8 is next I know this chapter sucked. Hope you like next chapter better. Spoiler alert: Ludwig finds out whats up with Violent. Haha sorry.


	8. Chapter 8: Painful thoughts and causes

Chapter 8: Painful thoughts and causes

Hi sry if i comfused sum readers but heres whats up so far.

Jacob and Karma are the bad guys they did something to Violent nobody knows yet. Also the rest of the koopalings are safe as long as there in Peach's room where Bowser usually keeps her when he kidnaps her.

Yea its comfusing i guess anyways heres 8 enjoy!

Discalimer: You kno i don't own anything just Jacob and Violent.

/

Ludwig woke up early to go check on his sibilings.

Roy: Wassup bro?

Ludwig: Morning Roy are the others asleep?

Wendy: NO!

Ludwig: Vhats vrong vith you?

Wendy: Roy! He wouldn't stop snoring!

Roy: Well it's not my fault i snore!

Wendy: Watever! I'm going back to sleep!

Ludwig: R oy please try next time to snore quieter. Anyways anything weird happen or are all you guys ok?

Roy: Yea we are this place is awsome!

Roy went to the couch and began watching tv. Ludwig said his goodbyes and left. He locked the door so they would be safe. He was happy they were happy meanwhile Ludwig suddenly got a chill run up his spine. He went towards the kitchen and found Violent. She was a mess. Her hair was ruffed up. Her eyes were distant looking. Also her eyes were the main thing that startled him. They were normal cheerful pink/purple eyes were now pale pink. Her while feathers were somewhat paler.

Ludwig: Violent are you alright?

Violent:...

Ludwig: Violent?

Violent:...

Ludwig: Violent are you alri-

Violent: I heard you the first time ok!

Ludwig: Then vhy didn't you answer me in the first place?

Violent: Because i didn't feel like it tubby!

Ludwig: (getting angry) Tubby?!

Violent: Yea i called you tubby! Is there a problem!?

Ludwig: Vhy yes yes there is! Your acting just like Wendy vhen she's on her period!

Wendy: (in the distant) Hey!

Violent: Don't yell at me!

Violent was about to walk away when Ludwig stopped her.

Ludwig: Look i'm sorry but you made me mad thats all.

Violent: Look i don't need to listen to you sorry excuses now let me go!

Ludwig: Not until you tell me vhats vrong!

Violent slapped Ludwig with force and actually made Ludwig fall down shocked her grabbed her and tackled her to the ground.

Violent: (screaming) You son of a! Let me go! Ugh! Let go! Ahhhh! RAPE! Help! Ahhhhh!

Ludwig: I'm just holding you down! I'm not raping you! Now calm down and tell me vhats vrong!

Violent: I said LET ME GO! HIYA!

Violent kicks Ludwig in the crotch.

Ludwig: AHHH! You stupid little! Agh!

Violent gets up and runs towards her room. Ludwig stood up with lots of pain.

He managed to get some ice and put i where it hurts. After the pain somewhat healed he marched over to Violents room and angrly smashed the door open. He found Violent sitting in a chair.

Violent: What the hell do you want know?

Ludwig: I would like to know vhat your damn problem is! You have been acting very strange since yesterday!

Violent: I'm fine.

Ludwig stared at her for moments and gasped. This wasn't the Violent he knew she was an imposter.

Ludwig: Your not Violent! Who are you!

Violent: hahaha silly i am Violent.

Ludwig: No your not your someone else!

Violent: ( getting dizzy) i am Violent...i am...right?

Violent collapases.

Ludwig: Violent?

Karma: Hahahaha looks like the potion is getting to her eheheheheh!

Ludwig: (gasp) Karma! Your behind this aren't you!

Karma: Yes and so is my boyfriend Jacob.

Jacob: Yes...hmm seems like the potion is almost complete. Ahahahaha

Ludwig: Potion? Vhat potion!?

Jacob: Its an evil potion once she wakes up she will be evil...ahahahahaha!

Ludwig: No...

Karma: Yes! And plus she will be the one doing our dirty work which is killing you and your stupid brothers and sister!

Karma and Jacob disapeared in the darkness. Ludwig watched Violent carefully. Her whole body started glowing red. Soon she beganm transforming. Her Dark purple hair became more messier and turned black with red highlights. Her beak turned sharp like a reak owl's beak. Her nails were sharp talons now. Her feathers became gray-whitish color. Her eyes were now red. She gave Ludwig nasty look and attacked. Ludwig fought back but to his surprise she was way stronger. She scratched at Ludwig and punched. Ludwig used all his strength and blows fire at her causing her to scream in pain. Then she smiled at him and showed Ludwig the key to the koopalings and ran off toward the dungeon.

Ludwig: No! Shes going after the others i gotta stop her!

Ludwig was about to run out but then he was hit hard in the back of his head. He fell the last thing he saw was blue high heels and black boots walking towards him and also Violent.

?: Ludwig! Hey Ludwig wake up bro! Its me Lemmy!

Ludwig: ugh...L-lemmy?

Lemmy: Yeah its me. Wake up we have an emergency!

Ludwig: (getting up) V-vhere are ve?

Lemmy: Look for yourself...

Ludwig looked around he saw that he and his siblings were inside a cage. Two in cage. Ludwig was with Lemmy inside a cage over a pit of Lava! Just like the others

Larry: Luddy what are we going to do!

Ludwig: I don't know.

Karma and Jacob approach along with Violent.

Karma: Well well well look who finally decides to wake up?

Ludwig: LETS US OUT!

Jacob: Hmmmm let me think oh yea NO!

Ludwig: LET US OUT OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!

Karma: (acts hurt) Oh Ludwig but we didn't do anything it was alll Violent who did this.

Ludwig: YOU TWO BASTERDS CHANGED HER!

Jacob: True but she will be the one who kills you all!

Ludwig watched as Violent went over to the ropes that holded him and his sibling.

Ludwig: Violent no! Please listen to me! Please come back! Violent come back!

Violent: huh?

Ludwig: Violent its me Ludwig! Listen to me you don't vanna do this!

Violent: L-ludwig?

Karma: No Violent! Listen to me untie the ropes now!

Ludwig: No Violent don't! Remeber vere your friends!

Violent: (comfused) b-but ...

Karma do as i say and untie the ropes!

Ludwig: No! Violent remeber all the good times we had!

Jacob: Violent do what we say and cut the ropes!

Then everyone began talking at once which comfused Violent that she became dizzy and the fainted.

_**Flashback**_

_**Violent and the koopalings were playing video games and they all laughed as Lemmy's player fell down the cliff for the 35th time in a row.**_

_**Ludwig getting mad being called Luddy by Larry. Which always causes Violent to laugh.**_

_**Wendy giving poor Violent a makeover and also giving the angry Ludwig a hair do.**_

_**Iggy and Morton and violent playing around with Chompie the koopa family pet.**_

_**Violent and Junior coloring and drawing.**_

_**Roy and Violent are wrestiling.**_

_**Bad Flashbacks**_

_**Seeing poor Larry and Junior hurt.**_

_**Wendy crying.**_

_**Roy hurt.**_

_**Morton and Iggy falling down the stairs**_

_**Lemmy's ball ripped.**_

_**And most of all hurting Ludwig.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Karma: Oh for crying out loud i'll cut the and untie the ropes! (starts cutting ropes)

Ludwig and koopalings: NOOO!

Violent: (getting up) No! (tackles Karma to the floor) I won't let you!

Karma and Violent began fist fighting while Jacob tries to help. Next thing you know you hear a rope rip and the sound of painful screams fill the room.

Ludwig: NOOOOOO!

Lemmy: IGGY! NOOOO!

Wendy: NOOO!

Roy: MORTON!

Larry: NOOO!

Junior: IGGY! MORTON!

Violent: No!

Karma: Finaly someone finally dies!

Jacob: Ahahahahaha!

tbc.

/

I'm so sorry for those who love Iggy and Morton. I LOVE THEM ALL! I feel bad so sorry. v_v chapter 9 is next.


	9. Chapter 9: Death to others

Chapter 9 Death to others.

Hi i'm just trying to get this finish for now.

Dislclaimer: you know.

/

The only sound was crying and laughter.

Violent was angry by now she saw Karma standing near the edge. All she saw was red! Violent got up tears running down her bloody cheeks she ran as fast as she could and pushed Karma down the pit of lava.

Karma: NOOOOOOO!

Violent: (gasp) what have i done!

Jacob: Karma! NOOOOO!

Karma was now dead.

Jacob looked at Violent with angry eyes and the pulleed out a shot gun. Without hestitation he pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

Violent: Ahhh! (falls on her knees.)

Ludwig: NOOO! Leave her alone!

Jacob angrly walks up to Violent and kicks her in the face.

Violent: Arg! (spits out blood) Dosen't feel good seeing those you love die huh!? Well i hope she burns in hell where you both belong!

Jacob: ( pulls trigger again) Bam!

Violent: Ahh!

Jacob watched as Violent began bleeding from where she was shot. (here arm and leg)

Violent: (winced) Agh...i-is that all you got!

Jacob: No...( Walks over to the ropes and cuts one.

Violent: NOOOO!

Wendy and roy were sent falling down the lava being burned to death. Ludwig fell to the cage floor and watched in horror as the died. Now leaving Lemmy,Larry,Junior,and Ludwig.

Violent gets up with all her strength and grabs a near by knife. She lunges towards Jacob stabbing him in the stomach.

Jacob: AAAGH! You bitch!

Violent and Jacob began fighting. Jacob pulls the trigger and the bullet hits the cage where Ludwig and lemmy are in. The cage starts tilting and soon Lemmy was about to fall into the lava until Ludwig caught him.

Lemmy: Ludwig! Ludwig! Pull me up! Ahhh!

Ludwig: I can't the cage is tilting.!.

Ludwig looks around and then he got an idea he begins swinging the cage back and forth and soon he starts swinging like in [The New Mario Bros. 2 on the 3ds].

Ludwig: Lemmy try to reach cage where Larry and junior are in!

Lemmy: OK!

Lemmy soon grabbed Junior and Larry soon Ludwig was stuck trying to hang on to the 3 of them.

Meanwhile Violent had finally killed Jacob by stabing him. She quickly turns to see Ludwig, Lemmy, Junior, Larry trying to reach the ledge of the cliff. Larry finally grabbed it but unfortunalty Ludwig slipped causing Larry to hold them all! Violent rushed to help Larry and the others. After helping them they all began walking away until.

Boom! Bam!

Violent:AHHHH! ( falls in the ground)

Ludwig: VIOLENT!

Jacob: ahahaha!

Ludwig took a deep breath and then blew fire on Jacob just like Bowser began yelling in pain and falls down the pit of fire.

Larry: I-is he...gone?

Lemmy: Yea.

Junior: I want daddy! ( starts crying)

Violent: (groans in pain) Lets go to the throne room.

They all either limpt or crawled back to the throne room. Once they got there the phone rang.

Ludwig: H-hello?

?: I'll be back!

Ludwig:...No you can't be alive! Violent pushed you down the lava!

?: I'm full of suprises love tata!

Phone hangs.

Junior: Who was it?

Ludwig: Karma.

Violent: B-but how!?

Lemmy: Impossible!

Phone rings

Ludwig: Hello?

Bowser: Ludwig hey! I got losts of calls from either you or Violent are you guys alright!?

At this moment Ludwig breaks down crying. Violent grabbed the phone and she spoke with pain and tears.

Bowser: Violent? Why is Ludwig crying? What's going on!

Violent: I'm s-so sorry (sniffs) Bowser w-we tried to call but you wouldn't answer. We were being hunted u guess is the right word by Jacob and Karma. T-they k-k-killed Iggy, Wendy, Roy, and Morton...i'm so sorry! (starts crying)

Bowser: There...there dead?

Violent passes the phone to Lemmy.

Lemmy: Yes king dad there dead...

Bowser:...no...no no no its my fault i shou.,d have called soon! NO! 3 OF MY KIDS ARE DEAD AND MY ONLY DAUGHTER IS TOO! (starts crying) WHY! WHY!...I GUESS I SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU 4 ARE ALIVE...WAIT WHERES JUNIOR!?

Lemmy: He's here safe but hes crying bad.

Bowser: i'll be home in a week or 2. i have to go bye kids.

Ludwig: Vell at least were safe for now right Violent?

Violent:...

Ludwig: Violent?

no reply.

Ludwig walks towards her only to be shattered with pain again. Violent Jinx Owlet is dead.

Ludwig: No...No...NOOO! Violent! Please vake up! Please lord don't be dead! Come on Violent! Vake up don't leave! Noooo!

Lemmy: L-l-ludwig! Shes gone! shes gone! Its no use!

Ludwig: (tears start forming in his eyes) i never even got to tell her i loved her.

Junior: Ludwig? Why hasn't Violent waken up?

Lemmy: Don't worry Junior she's in a better place now.

Junior: Where?

Ludwig: She's with Morton, Wendy, Iggy and Roy.

Junior: And mama?

Ludwig: Yes and Mother.

Junior: Will we ever see them again?

Lemmy: Yea. We will but that would be a long time from now Junior.

Larry who has been quiet through the whole time finally spoke.

Larry: Ludwig she told me something after she closed her eyes.

Ludwig: Vhat do you mean?

Larry: She told me she was going to protect us no matter what and that she will always be with us in here. (Points towards heart) Then she closed her eyes.

By now everyone was crying. They had been through pain, hits, fear, pain (again) and sadness.

/

Well next chapter is last one. :'(


	10. Chapter 10: Its over

Chapter 10 it's over

Hi thank you all who read this i hope i didn't suck to bad (which i did) but even if i did i won't stop. I might continue write other stories sooner. Well heres ch.10.

Disclaimer: don't own except my Ocs

/

**Four years later**

Ludwig was walking down the beautiful huge garden his brother Larry had planted. He walked deep inside the garden until he came upon a tombstone of his siblings he pass by and went deeper until he reached his destination.

A tombstone he always visted every year on October 25.

**Violent Jinx Owlet**

Ludwig: (sighs). If only i told you before. (sets a rose on her tomb)

Ludwig turns to leave but a voice calls him.

_'Ludwig...'_

Ludwig: huh? (turns around and gasp)

Karma was standing there...her whole body was burnt badly she was hideous.

Ludwig: Karma!?

Karma: Miss me?

Ludwig: Never.

Karma: Ouch! Why so cruel?

Ludwig: Get out of here!

Karma: Not after i finish what i came her for (pulls out gun)

Ludwig: V-vhat are you doing!

Karma: Simple to avenge my boyfriend!

All of a sudden the floor started shaking. Then a giant hole apeared under Karma where thousands of hands started dragging her in.

Karma: AHHHHHHHH! NO! NO!

Then it disappeared for ever.

Ludwig was shocked and comfused then a voice called to him.

_'You haven't changed a bit huh Luddy? hehehe'_

Ludwig knew this voice.

Ludwig: V...Violent?

_'Yes? It's me. I thought you would forget about me but i was wrong.'_

Ludwig: Of course not Violent i loved you!

_'Really? Ludwig i loved you but i was to late to tell you.'_

Ludwig: As was I.

_'Ludwig turn around you know i'm standing right behind you!'_

Ludwig: (Ludwig turned around only to see Violent) Violent?

She was beautiful! Her eyes were magenta now. She had normal lips and a nose similar to princess daiy's nose. he hair was now black and it was up in a bun. Her skin was pale but she was beautiful.

_' Ludwig i'm not clearly alive as you can see but at least you can see my real form...also i brought a few company Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy and Clawdia come here.'_

Ludwig was surprise to see his dead siblings appear.

_'Like oh my! Ludwig like your so grown up! Like i miss you alot!' said Wendy._

_'My bro you grew! I miss you and Lemmy and the others! Please tell chompy i miss him!' said Iggy_

_'Ludwig look at you your so big! i miss you and the others alot! I wish i was alive again but i was unlucky!' pouted_

_Morton_

_'Bro you have no idea how much i missed ya and the others!' said Roy_

Ludwig: (crying) I miss you guys so much!

_'Ludwig how i miss you and your siblings and Bowser. Son you look just like me. You have no idea how much i miss you and the others. I'm sorry for leaving so soon' said Clawdia_

Ludwig: I missed you mother alot. So has king dad Junior always wanted to meet you but never got the chance.

_'Ludwig we all love you and the others. Well looks like we have to go. Remeber don't forget about us. Every October 25 we will be here waiting for you and next time bring the others. Don't ever fprget about us. Goodbye love.' said Violent._

With a strong wind they were gone leaving Ludwig alone crying tears of joy. He smiled and left to tell his family.

Even though they went through alot they still find happiness. So from then on they always visist the tombstone to see there lost ones. Everyone was happy.

Lemmy owns his own circus.

Larry is a gardener.

Junior is now an artist.

Leaving Ludwig being the King of koopas while his father watches them with love and care.

_**The end**_

/

Well thats it hope your guys liked it and stuff hope you read my other fanfics i'm planning on writing. I love doing this even if i suck. Well goodbye for now!

Violent: And Also Remeber Kids Don't Do Drugs And Stay In School!

Me: How you get here?

Violent: What i cant say anything to the readers?

Me: I thought you were dead.

Violent: Psh i can't be dead! You need me for your next fanfics i'm a star!

Me: Wtf!?

Violent: Readers like me i just know it!

Me: (to readers) ignore her shes in a moment right now.

Violent: (glares at Kookylover98) Watch out at night Kookylover98 i will get you.

Me: 0_0 Threat!

Violent: I love you!

Ludwig: I thought you loved me?

Violent: I do

Me: So do i.

Ludwig: Everybody loves me! ^_^

Me: Goodbye everyone!

Violent: Adios!

Ludwig: What they said


End file.
